


Always Enjoy the Taste

by Catching_Diamonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Starbucks, Vaginal Fingering, except I know nothing about Starbucks but shh, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, smut tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catching_Diamonds/pseuds/Catching_Diamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lifts her cup to get a refreshing sip of her Frappuccino, except, there’s something different about her cup this morning. Instead of just the usual ‘Louis’ scrawled on the side, there’s also a message beneath it.</p><p>'I don’t have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?'</p><p>Louis stares at the blatant pick-up line with a puzzled expression before chuckling to herself. </p><p>“Louis, you dick, stop laughing at me. I’m gonna get you back, I hope you know that.” Zayn claims before Louis hears the dial tone. </p><p>It doesn’t matter to Louis though. Zayn won’t have time to get her back whilst she’s removing honey from every handle in the kitchen, including the milk she needs for her Coco Pops.</p><p>Or the Starbucks AU where Harry writes a pick-up line on Louis' cup every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Enjoy the Taste

-Monday-

 

“Louis, how many times do I have to tell you? You’re supposed to leave the toilet seat down, we’re civilised people.”

“Say that to your SpongeBob panties hanging on the TV in the lounge.” Louis tells the voice through the phone as she steps into the café down her street.

“Well, I said civilised, not tidy.” Zayn admits.

Louis just sighs as a reply before soaking in the sight of her favourite coffee shop, Starbucks. She knows it’s very typical white girl of her but she can’t seem to care. No one can make a ‘Mango Passion Fruit Yoghurt Frappuccino’ quite like Starbucks can. And now that it’s summer she can finally order it whenever she steps in.

As she waits in line, Zayn continues to tell her what she managed to mess up before leaving the flat this morning.

“Also, can you pick up your towel after you shower and not just leave it on the floor?”

“Again, SpongeBob panties, on the TV,” one step forward, “just waiting for some action.”

“Not the same thing, those aren’t soaking wet on the floor.”

One step forward.

“They could be if you gave them some action.” Louis pipes up gleefully.

“God, you arse. Is it too late to apply for another flatmate?”

“Excuse me, but,” one step forward, “you chose to live with me so it’s your fault.”

Louis’ standing at the front of the line so she rattles off her order and name to the barista standing there, digging through her bag for her purse.

“But that was before I - oh fuck! Louis, what the fuck is this?”

Louis tries to muffle the giggles escaping her but she doubts she’s doing a good job whilst handing over the £3.25 to the barista.

“Louis, you fuck! What is this?”

“Assuming you’re talking about the substance on the kitchen door handle, it’s honey.”

“What the fuck?! Louis, this has to bloody stop. I’m serious about finding a new flatmate because this shit is becoming unaccepta-”

“Louis?” a new voice calls.

Louis tunes out Zayn’s shouting to search for the voice and lands on the face of the barista from before. She walks over whilst Zayn rambles in her ear and accepts the drink with a “Thank you.”

The barista puts a smirk on her face before saying “No worries”, winking, turning, and walking away whilst swaying her hips.

Louis stands frozen at the collection point, and whilst does appreciate the view she’s given, she didn’t even get a chance to properly admire her. 

Another opportunity where Zayn has ruined Louis’ chances; and she wasn’t even in the room this time.

Louis tries to pay attention to Zayn once again as she leaves the café.

“Honestly, Louis, this happens every mor – oh my god, Louis! On the fridge handle as well?!” Zayn exclaims, “I just washed my hands!”

Louis doesn’t even try to hold in her laughter this time and lifts her cup to get a refreshing sip of her Frappuccino, except, there’s something different about her cup this morning. Instead of just the usual ‘Louis’ scrawled on the side, there’s also a message beneath it.

‘I don’t have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?’

Louis stares at the blatant pick-up line with a puzzled expression before chuckling to herself. 

“Louis, you dick, stop laughing at me. I’m gonna get you back, I hope you know that.” Zayn claims before Louis hears the dial tone. 

It doesn’t matter to Louis though. Zayn won’t have time to get her back whilst she’s removing honey from every handle in the kitchen, including the milk she needs for her Coco Pops.

 

-Tuesday-

 

Running has never been Louis’ favourite activity, but considering she woke up late this morning, it’s an activity that she now has to participate in. And yes, she does know that she can just skip getting her Frappuccino and easily hop on the bus with time to spare, but this has been a tradition for months now. There’s no way she’s going to skip the daily caffeine she needs to endure the day of her university lecturers and fellow death-awaiting students.

She practically falls into Starbucks in her haste and sighs in relief to see that the queue only consists of three people this morning.

Louis walks to the back of the queue and tries to focus on the place around her and not just the pain in her legs. She’s practically panting trying to get her breath back to normal again and she can feel the other customers staring at her sweaty stature. She’s just glad that she only had time to put on her waterproof mascara and not the usual concealer and eyeliner this morning. 

She still found the time to put flour in Zayn’s hairdryer though. A true classic if you ask her.

Somehow, the three customers that were in front of her had moved away whilst she was lost in her head and Louis is now currently standing in front of the barista from the day before.

And, Louis is in shock that she didn’t manage to take in this girl’s beauty yesterday. Her curly hair is tied back but still manages to look like it drapes down her back (which Louis is jealous of since hers can’t manage to grow past her shoulders), her eyes are a beautiful shamrock green which pairs gorgeously with the girl’s pink luscious lips, her eyeliner is little smudged on her left eye but her perfectly drawn eyebrows seem to make up for it (as well as her generous chest size).

Why hasn’t Louis noticed her before? How long has this girl been working here? Has Louis been oblivious for months? 

“Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?” 

“Um,” with a quick glance down, Louis sees a badge with the name ‘Harry’ typed across it, “hi, can I get a, uh, Grande Mango Passion Fruit Yoghurt Frappuccino, please?”

“Of course,” Harry’s lips start to quirk up and Louis’ eyes become drawn to them, “that’ll be three-twenty-five.”

Louis quickly looks up into Harry’s eyes before fumbling in her bag. She swears that she hears Harry giggle a little and is hopelessly endeared. If only she woke up on time this morning, then she would be able to put her moves on her. 

Well, her moves are letting her pull for the night look at her arse then dancing on them. She doesn’t think that’s quite appropriate for Starbucks at nine in the morning though.

Louis finally finds her purse and hands over the money.

“Thank you,” Harry smiles sweetly, “can I get your name?”

“Yeah, it’s Louis.” Louis tries to smile back but she doubts she’s doing as good a job as Harry is.

“I’ll call you when it’s ready.” Harry speaks and Louis takes that as her cue to move away.

Why didn’t Louis notice her yesterday? Fucking Zayn and her whining phone calls, Louis could have totally gotten her number and they would have been in bed by now. She could have even taken her out on a date. Yeah, a date would be nice. It’s not like Louis can’t date, but it’s been a while since she’s found anyone date worthy. This girl though, Harry, definitely date worthy. They could go to a restaurant, or the beach, or a museum, hat shopping, tree climbing, skydiving -

“Louis?”

Louis breaks out of her head filled with (epic) date ideas to see Harry smiling at her from the collection point. She walks over and takes the drink with a smile, opening her mouth to –

But Harry’s already moved away.

Louis stands there for a moment before realising that she’s going to be late for her bus unless she runs.

She manages to catch her bus by running after it down the street. She’s lucky it’s the balding driver with a constant orangey stain on his left shoulder this morning and not one of the many other grouchy bus drivers. Louis thanks him, finds a seat, then sinks down to relax and try to catch her breath again. She closes her eyes and lifts her cup to take a drink to help her cool down –

But ends up poking the straw into her nose. She snorts and opens her eyes to aim the straw this time but notices another message written on the cup.

‘Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a sweet ass’

Louis smirks to herself and finally takes a sip of her drink. 

Maybe she can use her moves on Harry.

 

-Wednesday-

 

Louis decides that today she’s going to ask for Harry’s number. She’s obviously interested so it shouldn’t be too hard but, to be sure, Louis spends fifteen minutes making her hair look just right, re-applies her eyeliner three times to get the perfect slight wing and decides to wear her favourite light blue denim shorts to show off her best assets. Louis thinks it’s funny.

So, after she replaced the cream in a plate of Oreos with toothpaste and left it on the kitchen side for Zayn, she leaves the house with determination in her stride.

Well, at least Louis hopes it looks like determination. She’s just a little nervous is all. She hasn’t found anyone date worthy since she went on that summer camp as a counselor last year. Sadly, that girl turned out to be a dick so Louis put mud in her shampoo bottle.

She hopes that Harry isn’t like that, or, if she is, then she’ll laugh about the mud thing and date Louis anyway.

She steps into the Starbucks immediately looking for a head of curls at the counter.

Except, Harry’s not there.

Of course Louis chooses the one day that Harry’s not working to put actual effort into her appearance. 

As the line of five people slowly moves forward, Louis tries not to sulk. But what if Harry doesn’t work here anymore? Louis knows it’s probably just her day off but it would be Louis’ luck.

Louis instead tells the blonde girl at the counter her order and name before paying and moving off to the side. 

She texts Zayn a sad face in reply to her text about the special treat left this morning and receives her drink from the barista.

Louis looks down at her cup hopefully but only sees a messy scrawl of ‘Louie’. Already two things that haven’t gone her way today and it’s still the morning.

She sighs then walks out of the Starbucks with a frown on her face.

 

-Thursday-

 

“You don’t have to join me, Zayn. You said you didn’t even like Starbucks.”

Zayn rolls her eyes and holds open the door to the previously mentioned establishment for Louis. 

“Well, after you complained about the ‘Cute Curly-haired Boobalicious Barista’ all day yesterday after she was missing, I thought I needed to see what all the fuss was about.” Zayn explained, “Plus, after you put cling film on the toilet this morning,” Louis bursts into giggles, “I thought it was only fair that I embarrass you in front of your new crush.”

They stand at the back of the four person queue.

“But the cling-film-on-toilet prank is total fair play, everyone has to experience it once in their lives. I was just doing you a favour by doing it while you’re still young and mostly active and not when you’re thirty-five and unable to move. Oh, and her name is Harry, just so you know.”

“Oh, so you’re on a first name basis already?” Zayn smirks, “Usually we don’t find that out until the next morning.”

“Shut up, dickhead. I was just telling you so that you don’t compliment her boobs before me.”

Zayn scoffs a surprised laugh before they’re moving to the front of the queue.

“Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?” Harry speaks.

Harry’s there. 

Harry’s there and she’s smiling.

Harry’s there and she’s smiling at Louis.

Score one – nil to Louis. She doesn’t know who she’s up against but she’s winning so who cares.

“Hello Harry,” Zayn happily begins, Louis knows this isn’t going to be pretty, “my good friend, Louis, and I would like some beverages prepared by your boobalicious self.”

Louis sputters and elbows Zayn whilst sending her a death glare. Didn’t Louis just say that she had dibs on complimenting Harry’s boobs? 

Harry, on the other hand, doesn’t seem offended and just giggles before replying, “My boobs and I could certainly make you some drinks. What would you like?”

Louis internally groans. She’s being teamed up on and she doesn’t even know Harry (even though she’s been pining after her for the past three days but that’s beside the point).

“I’ll have a Grande Cool Lime Refresher, and Louis here, a.k.a. the boob appreciator, would like her usual Grande Mango Passion Fruit Yoghurt Frappuccino.” Zayn slings her arm over Louis’ shoulders and smiles like she’s won the lottery whilst Louis can feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

Zayn is so getting itching powder in her underwear tomorrow.

“Certainly,” Harry beams, “that’ll be five-fifty please.” Zayn hands over the money, “Can I get your name?”

“She likes to go by SpongeBob’s Wife.” Louis helpfully supplies. Zayn removes her arm from her shoulders and shoves her away. Whatever, it was worth it.

“Coming right up, boob appreciator and Ms. SpongeBob.” Harry smirks but then she’s gone and Louis drags Zayn away from the till.

“The fuck, Zayn?” Louis immediately questions in a hushed tone.

“What? I was doing you a favour.” Zayn responds, also speaking lowly, “Also, I could say the same thing to you. SpongeBob’s Wife? Really?”

“Just reminding you of the flag in our lounge.”

“It’s not a flag, you twit.”

“Well, it seems like it.”

“I mean, you could have said Beyoncé if you didn’t want her to know my name. It’s my middle name after all.”

Louis scoffs, “You wish.”

“Louis?”

Louis turns to see Harry smiling at her.

“Yes, sorry.” Louis raises her voice back up to her normal volume, “Thanks for the drinks.”

“No worries.” Harry responds as she hands them over and once again walks away before Louis could say anything more.

“Wow, she remembers your name.” Zayn takes her Refresher from Louis, “She’s well into you, mate.” she smirks.

“Shut up, you twat.”

They walk out of the Starbucks whilst they bicker and onto the street. Louis remembers to look down at her drink and sees ‘Boob Appreciator’ with a message underneath.

‘I’m not staring at your boobs, I’m staring at your heart.’

“Oh my god, she is into you.” 

Louis steals Zayn’s Refresher and downs half of it before handing it back. She’s not heartless.

 

-Friday-

 

Today’s the day. Louis is going to actually talk to Harry, instead of the usual script between customer and barista. 

She doesn’t put too much effort into her appearance though, she knows how that went last time.

So after all of Zayn’s underwear has a nice smothering of itching powder (except from the SpongeBob panties; those are sacred), Louis walks down to the Starbucks.

The queue is relatively short – only six people – so she can already feel today going her way. She can tell she’s right when she hears Harry’s drawling voice at the counter.

Within four minutes, Louis is at the front and is hearing the usual, “Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?”

“Hi Harry,” Louis tries her best smile, “sorry about yesterday, my friend’s a bit of a twat.”

“Oh, no worries. I thought she was actually quite sweet.” Harry smiles back.

Louis is struck, “What? When? When she was complimenting your boobs or when you realised she was still into SpongeBob?”

Harry laughs (score two – nil to Louis), “Both, and nothing’s wrong with SpongeBob, I happen to find him quite entertaining.”

“You’re kidding right? You seriously still watch it?”

“Well, I don’t-“

“You liar!”

“-but Niall loves it. It’s like she’s addicted.”

“Zayn’s exactly the same.”

“Her name’s Zayn then?”

“Yeah, maybe we should set them up.”

“I would agree, but I can’t think of Niall being sexual. Just doesn’t work.”

The two girls laugh and smile at each other a moment.

Harry speaks up first, “So, um, what do you want to order?”

“Oh, can I have a Grande Mango Passion Fruit Yoghurt Frappuccino please?”

“So, your usual then?” Harry questions with a smile on her lips while she puts it into the register.

“Yes, my usual.” Louis smiles back, “It’s the summer so I’m allowed.”

“It rained yesterday.” Harry states.

“Still the summer though.” Louis hands over the money.

“I guess so. It’ll be ready in a second.”

“I’ll wait over there then.”

With that, Louis moves away from the register and watches Harry prepare her drink. The other people in the queue are giving her dirty looks for keeping the barista so long but Louis can’t care, she’s on a good track right now and she doesn’t want to let others mess it up.

“Louis.”

Louis moves over to the collection point and takes her drink from Harry, “Thank you.”

“No worries.” Comes Harry’s usual response and she stands looking at Louis.

This is Louis’ chance. All she has to do is ask if Harry would want to go on a date, get her number, then actually date her, become her girlfriend, get married, have babies and live happi-

“Oh, fuck!” comes a voice from behind Harry. The two girls both turn to look at the source of the noise to see the barista that served Louis when Harry wasn’t working, lying on the floor covered in a Chocolate Frappuccino.

“Oh no, Niall.” Harry exclaims before turning and facing Louis again, “Um, have a nice day, Louis.” 

And then Harry’s gone, slipping through Louis’ fingers once again. 

Louis turns and walks away, glancing back once to see Harry and another girl helping Niall off of the floor. Louis could help, but she doesn’t want to. Niall ruined her chances of a happy future with Harry, she can suffer a little.

Louis sighs and takes a sip of her Frappuccino decidedly in her cup and not spilt on Niall, even though that’s where she wants to put it. It’s then that she realises that she hasn’t checked to see if Harry’s written another pick-up line on the cup. She lifts her drink to her eyes to see that Harry has.

‘Are you a campfire? ‘Cause you’re hot and I want s’more’

Louis must look like a lunatic walking down the street, smiling at her cup, but she doesn’t care. She thinks she’s found the one.

 

-Saturday-

 

Usually, Louis wouldn’t visit Starbucks today. Considering that she doesn’t have uni today and Zayn doesn’t kick her out for her daily pranks (today is Louis’ freebie, she still pulls a prank though), she should just stay inside the flat and do nothing until her weekly fifa tournament with Zayn tonight but - 

But, she wants to see Harry.

Correction, needs to see Harry.

After Niall’s stunt yesterday (and yes, Louis is convinced it was planned, her and Niall are now mortal enemies), Louis is determined to get Harry’s number. And she will get it. She just has to tape Zayn’s phone, keys and purse to her bedroom ceiling first.

Once she’s finished taping, Louis leaves the flat and heads to Starbucks to see a fourteen person queue. It hasn’t been this busy all week and suddenly everyone wants a Starbucks? They must have caught wind of the ‘Cute Curly-haired Boobalicious Barista’ that started working there. Too bad she’s already Louis’.

Or, she will be Louis’. After today.

Louis stands in the line and goes to pull out her phone to play a game. 

Until she realises she left her phone at the flat.

Well, there goes the plan of getting Harry’s number; Louis will just have to give Harry hers. She knows she’ll manage to lose it if it’s written on a napkin and she has never liked the feeling of having pen written on her.

Without the entertainment of her phone, Louis finds herself bored and feeling out of place. She thinks of the first thing that comes to her head to entertain her and starts whistling the chorus to ‘Rock You Like A Hurricane’. She thinks she’s doing a good job as well.

Until someone in the line behind her shouts, laughing, “Who the fuck is disrespecting Scorpions right now?”

Louis finds herself mortally offended and shouts back “Me, you dick, and I’m not disrespecting them either.”

“Have you heard yourself? You sound like a farting clarinet.” The person continues to laugh.

“Oi! Fucktard, you wanna fucking fight about it?” Louis jokes back, “Cause I’m about to take this outside and fuck you u-“

“Louis,” Louis turns to see Harry’s fond face and finds out that she’s standing at the front of the queue, “can you stop terrorising and threatening to fight the other customers?”

Louis walks up to the counter and grumbles “They started it.”

“I know they did, Lou,” nicknames, that’s new (not counting The Boob Appreciator incident), “and now I’m ending it.”

“You sound like my mother.”

Harry smiles, “Well, obviously I’m not otherwise I would have taught you some manners.”

“Are you insulting my mother?”

“Not at all, dear,” dear, “now, do you want your usual or what?”

“Yes please, Harry.”

“Oh, look, you do have some manners.” Harry jokes then moves away to make Louis’ drink after Louis pays her. 

Louis doesn’t move away though, she stays exactly by the till so that she can put ‘Mission: Get Harry’s/give Louis’ number’ into action.

Harry comes back to the counter with Louis’ drink in her hand and a questioning look. “Why aren’t you going to the collection point?” 

“Maybe I want to stay and talk to you.” Louis raises her eyebrow at her.

Harry blushes but quickly says, “Well, you won’t get your drink until you leave.” She places Louis’ Frappuccino behind the counter. 

“Don’t worry, you’re sweet enough.” Louis deserves an award for that response.

Harry’s blush deepens and she giggles to herself. Score three – nil to Louis (honestly, Louis is absolutely smashing it against whoever her opponent is, she likes to think it’s Niall)

“Next customer, please.” Harry says beaming.

The two manage to talk about nothing and everything for the next half hour while Harry serves the other customers. Everything from favourite ice cream flavour (Harry prefers fro-yo), to best concealer (Rimmel’s), to whether animal cushions are creepy (Harry: No, Louis: Yes), to whether rain belongs in summer (never).

“Next customer, please. Welcome to Starbu-“

“Yeah, yeah, just get me a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with Raspberry Syrup, extra mocha syrup, extra mocha chips, topped with extra whipped cream and a generous caramel drizzle,” the man who looks to be in his thirties in a business suit spews, not even looking up from his phone, “and make it fucking quick, I don’t have time to stand here looking at your face.”

“Um, excuse me?” Louis glares at the man.

“I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to the her behind the counter,” He looks up from his phone, “who isn’t doing her job because she’s standing there like a lazy bitch.”

“What did you just call me?” Harry exclaims.

“A lazy bitch who isn’t doing her job, now move, I don’t have time to waste.”

Louis decides then and there that this man is not making it out in one piece if she has anything to say about it.

“Maybe you should move the fuck out of here and stop wasting oxygen with your breath.” Louis points out.

“Excuse me, but I said I wasn’t talking to you. Now move out of the way and stop wasting room with your fat arse.” 

Louis gapes at him. 

Luckily, Harry steps in with, “Her arse is not fat, it’s beautiful.” Score four – nil to Louis, “Now, you should take your arse of a face out of the door.”

Louis has definitely found the one.

“How dare you? I want to talk to the manager!” The man literally shouts.

“Of course, sir.” Harry says with a tense jaw. She walks into the back room and leaves Louis and the man to glare at each other.

Then other girl who helped Niall up yesterday walks out of the back room and up to the counter. She flicks her brown hair over her shoulder and asks “How may I help you?”

“I requested to speak the manager?”

“One moment.” The girl replies then walks into the back room again.

Louis is lost.

Then Harry leaves the back room and is walking up to the front again. Louis is even more lost.

The man says “What the fuck? I asked for the manager.”

“I am the manager.” The man’s face falls and Louis has finally caught on and promptly bursts out laughing. Harry continues with a slight smirk, “Now, get out of my establishment. I don’t want to see you back here again.”

Louis is in almost tears as the man turns away with his hypothetical tail between his legs and goes through the door.

Louis wipes under her eyes and turns back to Harry who has her hand up in offer of a high-five. Louis obviously takes the offer then says, still giggling, “I didn’t know you were the manager.”

“That’s because I’m not.” Harry replies gleefully.

Louis looks quizzically at her, confused but still smiling, “Then what –“

“Liam’s the manager. I’ve just always wanted to do that and Liam owes me favours so I used one.” Harry’s whole face crinkles up as she smiles. It’s adorable. “That reminds me, I have to thank her. Liam!”

The girl who walked out before does so again and Harry envelopes her in a hug, “Thank you, Lima Bean!”

“Ugh, yeah sure, just get off me already.” Liam replies but hugs her back.

Louis looks on with fondness in her eyes and then her text tone goes off.

Zaynie: Get ur arse home + stop flirting w/ coffee shop grl. U need 2 find fifa 4 our tournament 2night

Louis sighs, she probably shouldn’t have hid it after Zayn beat her last week, then she could have stayed with Harry longer. 

She looks up to see Liam gone and Harry staring at her. “I have to go home but I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Louis questions.

“Yeah, of course.” Harry replies. They look into each other’s eyes for a moment (even though Louis could do that forever), “Um, thanks for saving me.”

“I didn’t save you, Harry. I just stuck up for you, that’s all.” 

“Well,” Harry replies as she looks and does something behind the counter, “It felt like I was saved, here.” Harry lifts up Louis’ forgotten and melted Frappuccino, “It was your fault you didn’t drink it when it was cold.”

“You wouldn’t let me!” Louis argued jokingly.

“Technicalities.” Harry smirks, “See ya, Lou.” 

“You too, Haz.” 

Harry grins at the new nickname. “Next customer, please.”

Louis walks away from the counter and out of the café, only realising that she didn’t accomplish her mission when she’s unlocking her flat’s building door. 

“Dammit.” Louis sighs. Another day wasted.

Then Louis realises that she hadn’t checked for Harry’s pick-up line today.

‘Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favourite’

Louis smiles. 

 

-Sunday-

 

Today is not going to go to waste. Louis will get Harry’s number and they will date and they will have babies and live happily ever after. Louis just has to complete the first step.

She’s made a plan as well, a plan that is unlikely to fail but just to be sure she replaced Zayn’s desktop background with gay porn for good luck.

Louis walks into Starbucks to see Harry serving only one person in the queue this morning. 

Gay porn is looking down on her happily today.

Louis pulls out three-twenty-five from her purse and walks up to the counter just as the other customer moves to the side.

“Louis! Hi, how-“

Louis places the money on the counter and says, “I’ll pay you three-pounds-twenty-five to have a crush on me.” Louis tries her best to smile radiantly.

“Did you just use a pick-up line on me?” Harry asks, but Louis can’t quite seem to place her emotions on the subject.

“Um, yes?”

Harry doesn’t reply. She just walks away and leaves Louis standing clueless at the counter.

Did she just get rejected? Did Harry just reject her? After this whole week of pick-up lines and flirting? Or did Louis just read the situation wrong the whole time? Maybe Harry wasn’t actually hitting on her and she just wanted a friend. Surely not though. Was Harry joking? Was it all just to make fun of her and Harry’s actually been cruelly laughing at her this whole time?

Harry comes back to the counter before Louis can properly organise her thoughts.

She hands Louis her money back and her usual Mango Passion Fruit Yoghurt Frappuccino. Louis looks up to Harry winking at her before she says “Next customer, please.”

Then the woman behind her (quite rudely) pushes Louis out of the way before she can respond to Harry. 

Louis looks down at her drink to see if it holds the answers to her questions, and it does. Written in Harry’s usual scrawl is a series of digits and ‘Call me @ 2’ and another message written underneath.

‘Let’s commit the perfect crime together: I’ll steal your heart, and you’ll steal mine’

Beaming, Louis looks up at Harry to see her smirking back at her. 

Louis practically skips out of the Starbucks that morning, hearing Harry’s gorgeous laugh behind her.

-

Louis has been waiting to call Harry all day, and now that it’s two, she’s suddenly nervous.

“You’ve been waiting to call Harry all day, and now that it’s two, you’re suddenly nervous.”

Zayn knows Louis too well.

Louis continues to pace in front of the sofa that Zayn is sprawled across in their lounge, hoping that the SpongeBob panties will lend her some of their magical energy so that Louis will have the confidence to press dial on her phone.

“C’mon, Louis, just call the chick, I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear from you.”

“But Zayn, what if she starts to know me and doesn’t actually like me. What if she doesn’t like that I don’t moisturise my hands every day? Or that I can’t do a handstand in a pool? Or that my second toe is longer than my big toe? Or that-“

“Wait a minute, your second toe isn’t longer than your big toe.” 

“But what if hers are?”

“Louis, don’t judge people on their toe sizes.”

“But maybe I won’t be into it though, and then she’ll feel like I’m distant and will want to end whatever we-“

“Louis.” Louis stops and turns to face Zayn, “Just call her already.”

“But-“

“Honestly, Louis, stop with all the but’s. It’s probably why yours is so big.”

“Hey! Harry said my arse was beautiful.”

“See, you’re practically made for each other. Now shut up and just bloody call her.”

Louis pouts and looks down at her phone still displaying Harry’s number with a picture of Louis’ cup that morning as her ID.

“Or do you need me to supervise.”

Louis scowls at Zayn before heading to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. She doesn’t need supervising, she’s a grown woman living in a flat in London who pays her bills and makes her own doctors appointments and certainly doesn’t need help making a phone call.

So why can’t she just press call.

Louis sighs and falls back on her bed and slings her arm over her eyes. Why is she suddenly so nervous? Louis’ never been this nervous over a girl before and usually they don’t show even half the interest Harry has shown. This is just proof that Harry’s amazing and Louis is blessed that she came into her life with her morning beverage.

Louis looks down at her phone under her arm, sighs and presses call before quickly bringing the phone up to her ear.

She waits a few seconds and then the ringing starts. This is it. Louis can’t back out now. She has dedicated herself to this phone call and she’s not going to hang up until Harry has agreed to go on a date with her so they can-

The ringing stops.

“Louis! Hi, I – uh – hi.”

Louis has committed now. She can’t hang up and pretend she forgot or say she called and Harry just didn’t pick up, she’s practically married to this phone call. Now she just has to talk.

“Hi, Harry.” Louis replies, slightly giddy.

“You’re, uh, you’re late.”

Louis pulls her phone back and looks at the time in the top right of the screen which shows ‘14:06’. She brings the phone back to her ear and replies, “Yeah, sorry I had to, um,” Louis racks her brain for an excuse, “practise doing handstands in a pool.”

“Umm, okay?” Harry’s obviously questioning her excuse. Dammit, why couldn’t she have said she had to shave Zayn’s head instead? “Hope your technique improved?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely! I can even do it with my feet now!”

“Isn’t that just standing?”

Shit, “Uh, yeah.” Harry’s too smart for Louis, she might as well just come clean, “Sorry, that wasn’t true. I’ve just been a bit nervous is all?” Well, at least they’re not building their relationship on lies. 

“That’s totally understandable, Lou. To be honest, I’ve been pacing for the past ten minutes.”

“So was I!” Louis exclaims.

Harry laughs down the phone. Louis would probably buy a whole album with just that sound.

Harry speaks up again, “So, uh, dating.”

“You want to date?” Louis questions.

Harry is silent for a moment. “Well, that’s what I thought this whole week was leading up to but if you just wanna be friends then I compl-“

“No! No, dating, yes – uh – dating sounds good.” Louis stutters down the phone.

“Okay,” Harry breathes, “I’ll pick you up at three then?”

“What? Today?”

“If that’s okay with you?”

“Um, yeah sure, I’ll just empty my closet looking for the perfect outfit within an hour.”

Harry laughs once again, “You’ll be perfect in anything, Lou. You don’t need to bring anything either so you won’t worry about finding the matching bag to your outfit.”

Louis takes that as her turn to laugh, “Thanks, Haz. Really saved me a lot of stress there.”

“No worries,” Louis smiles at the words she’s come to think of as Harry’s catchphrase, “I’ll be at yours at three, then. Text me the address?”

“Absolutely! See you then, Harry.”

“Bye, Louis.”

Louis waits for the dial tone but it doesn’t come.

She hears a breathless chuckle come from the other side of the phone and Louis copies with her own.

“Bye, Lou.”

“Bye, Haz.”

Then Louis pulls the phone away from her ear to press the hang up button; afraid that if she doesn’t, she and Harry will waste their getting ready time waiting for the other to end the call.

This is it. Louis has her date with Harry. Everything’s going to plan and Louis can finally relax.

Then she realises that she only has 50 minutes left to get ready for her date. “Shit!”

-

Louis is curving her eyeliner slightly upwards on her left eye when the sound of a motorcycle comes roaring down the street which causes her hand to jump slightly and leaves a trail of black on her eyelid. Fuck motorcycles.

Louis carefully swipes at the line with her make up wipe to get rid of it then stands back to judge her appearance in her full-body mirror. She’s wearing her favourite shorts again (as even though they might carry bad luck, they do make her arse look great), a black vest top with sleeves open nearly all the way to the hem with a faded skull on the front, a maroon tube top bra underneath, a grey beanie on top of her head and her black vans. As for her makeup, she didn’t do much special –which she would have if she was given more time – and went with the classic concealer, eyeliner and mascara look with the added bonus of her ‘Smoked Peach’ shaded lipstick. Considering her time limit, Louis thinks she did well. 

She retrieves her phone from her bed and checks the time to see ’14:59’ turn into ’15:00’. Then the intercom buzzes.

Louis smiles before sliding her phone into her front pocket and walking out her room.

To see Zayn headed for the door.

Louis runs and tackles her to the ground.

“The fuck, Louis?”

Louis sits up a little so she’s straddling Zayn’s middle, “It’s Harry, don’t you dare answer it.”

“Fine, you oaf. Just get off of me.”

Louis stands and pulls Zayn up with her only to see her mistake. 

Zayn shoves Louis down and runs for the intercom next to their door. She holds down the button and watches Louis struggling to get up and run to the door.

“Hello, flat 4C speaking.”

“Err, hi? I’ve come to pick up Louis.”

Louis grabs Zayn round the middle and practically launches her to the side. “Hi Harry, it’s Louis, you ready?”

“Yeah, I am. If you just-“

Louis is dragged backwards and Zayn runs up to the intercom.

“Harry! Why don’t you come up and see our humble abode? I’m sure Louis’ collection of all the My Little Pony figures will be to your liking.” Louis knocks her leg into the back of Zayn’s knees so that she falls over.

“She’s lying, Harry! I don’t have any collections.”

Louis is jumped on. Zayn literally jumps on her.

“That’s not true, she has a collection of Marvel toothbrushes in the bathroom cu-“

Louis shoves Zayn off of her back and says into the intercom, “I’ll be down in a moment, Harry.”

“You cage fighting in there?” Harry’s humour-filled scratchy voice replies.

“No, Zayn’s just being a twat. See you in a minute.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.”

Louis sighs, and then turns to see the back of Zayn’s head as she sits on the sofa and watches their TV, as if nothing’s happened. Louis picks up a cushion that had fallen behind their settee and starts to hit Zayn with it and then throws it at her as she runs down the hallway to her room.

Louis straightens out her clothes then picks up her keys and walks out of her flat and down the stairs to the building’s entrance. 

Once she shuts the door behind her, she turns to face the street to see Harry smiling, standing in front of a motorcycle. Fuck motorcycles.

“Hi.” Harry says a bit breathlessly, as if Louis had managed to do that to her. If anything, that’s how Louis should be reacting. Now that Harry’s out of her uniform, Louis can appreciate her body’s looks. On top of her slender figure, she’s wearing a plain white t-shirt and a cross necklace on top of that, black jeans that cover her seemingly endless legs, simple brown boots on her feet and a flowery headscarf to keep back her long curls. Winged eyeliner cover her eyelids, her lips a glossy pink. She’s gorgeous.

“Hi Harry,” Louis smiles broadly, “you do know that it’s the summer right? You aren’t supposed to wear dark jeans.”

“Says the one wearing a beanie.”

“Touché.” 

“Anyway, uh,” Harry fumbles with the keys in her hands, “you look great. I like your shorts.” 

The shorts were totally worth the risk then, “Thanks, I really like your headscarf.”

Harry looks down and smiles to herself, Louis can see the slight pink rising on her cheeks. God, she’s pretty. Harry looks up again, “Let’s go then, shall we?”

Harry turns and walks towards the motorcycle and picks up the black helmet that had been placed on the seat. 

“Wait, you want me to go on a motorcycle?”

Harry turns back to face Louis, “Err, yes?”

“There is no way I’m getting on that thing,” at Harry’s questioning looks she folds her arms and continues, “it ruined my eyeliner.”

Harry smirks at her and replies, “Hopefully, I’ll be the one ruining your eyeliner at the end of this.”

Louis scoffs, “That makes it sound like you’re going to make me cry.”

“Oh, whatever,” Harry rolls her eyes, “just get on.”

Harry opens the case on her motorcycle as Louis approaches to reveal a pastel pink helmet with cartoon, green flowers pasted on in various places. “Am I wearing that?” Louis questions.

Harry hands her the helmet and smiles, “Yes, and you better not complain about it.”

Louis sighs and places the helmet on her head, “This better be an amazing date then.”

“Don’t’ worry,” Harry pats Louis’ helmet, “it will be.”

With that Harry places her own helmet on her head and straddles the bike. She motions Louis to sit behind her then leans forward and places her hands on the handle bar. 

“You can hold onto your seat,” Harry explains, “or you can hold onto my waist if you really want.” This isn’t a choice to Louis.

Louis leans forward and wraps her arms around Harry’s stomach. “Off we go then.”

“Off we go.” The bikes roars into life, Harry kicks up the stand, and Louis holds on tighter.

-

Thirty minutes later, they’re slowing down next to a Starbucks on Minories.

“What’re we doing here?” Louis asks as Harry takes her helmet off and stands off of the bike.

“Wait here a moment.” Harry’s reply comes and then she hands Louis her helmet and walking into the café. That was kind of ominous. Is their date going to be visiting the Starbucks of London? Louis doesn’t think she could drink that much in one day. And they also passed about six Starbucks driving in, so what the fuck is Harry doing in one now?

Before Louis could ponder anymore, Harry walks up to the bike with two Mango Passion Fruit Yoghurt Frappuccino’s in one of her hands and is reaching for her helmet with the other. “Here you are.” Harry holds out the hand with the Frappuccino’s to Louis.

“Harry, why have you got us drinks?” Louis takes off her helmet and takes one of the cups.

“Because, we’re going to need a bit of energy for what we’re doing.” Harry smirks at her, “Now, come on, off the bike we get.” She helps Louis clamber off of the motorcycle then puts the two helmets in the case, takes out a lock and secures her tire with it. She stands up then starts walking down the street. Louis looks at her questioningly, until she realises that unless she follows, she’s going to lose Harry. And it’s only their first date so that’s not going to happen.

“So, what are we doing?” Louis asks when she catches up.

“I’ll tell you in a moment.”

They carry on walking until they see a familiar sight, the Tower Of London. 

“Harry-“

“Louis, how long have you lived in London?”

Louis is surprised but quickly answers, “Um, about three-ish years now?”

“Okay, and how many London sights have you seen?”

Louis thinks about it and realises that she’s only seen her university and Trafalgar Square before, “Two, well, one really b-“

“Well, today Louis, we are going to be London tourists!” Harry smiles gleefully. Louis can’t help but smile back, “On my list, we have ten attractions we’re going to be seeing. We could even complete it in two hours but, not sure that rushing around my date is the best way to impress her.” Louis giggles and takes a sip of her drink, “So here we have the Tower Of London, Tourist Location Number One.”

Louis looks at the sight that’s bathed in the London sun, “To be honest, Harry, it looks pretty plain.”

Harry laughs and looks at her, “Well hopefully, they’ll become more interesting. Now, let’s take a picture!”

Harry takes out her phone and they both laugh as they take multiple selfies in front of the monument.

“Did you know,” Harry questions after she puts her phone away, “Anne Boleyn, second wife of Henry the Eighth, was beheaded here? And with a sword, not an axe that was the usual back in those times.”

Louis giggles, “Harry, are you trying to impress me with your history facts?”

“Are they working?” Harry asks almost hopefully, “Because if so, I’m going to have to say a big thank you to Google.” the two girls laugh, “Come on, next one’s just around the corner.”

They walk on to see Tower Bridge (according to Harry, forty-thousand people cross everyday), where they take some more selfies, next they carry on to see the Shard (completed in November 2012) where, again, they take selfies. They then head back to Harry’s bike where they get on to drive to their next location.

-

They spend the next four hours driving to and taking selfies of the other locations which include the London Eye, Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, Ten Downing Street, Trafalgar Square (where Harry pouts after Louis informs her that she’s seen it before, Louis thinks she’s beautiful), Piccadilly Circus and finally Buckingham Palace. 

Harry parks the motorcycle and they both take off their helmets before Harry takes Louis’ hand to help her off of the bike, but then doesn’t let go. Louis feels as if her heart is skipping every other beat. Also, she’s pretty sure Harry moisturises her hands every day, dammit.

They head towards the Palace gates and just stands there a moment, both girls smiling, both leaning towards each other so that their shoulders touch. 

“Did you know-” Harry starts and Louis groans.

“Shut up, Harry.” With that, she turns to face Harry and places her other hand on Harry’s jaw, before closing her eyes and leaning in to seal their lips in a kiss. 

If Louis’ heart was skipping before, it’s flat out just stopped now. Harry places her free hand on Louis’ hip before kissing her back eagerly. They stay within that single kiss for seconds, minutes, hours, days, Louis can’t keep track. All she can concentrate on is the feeling of Harry’s lips on hers, her hand, still held by Harry’s, she’s encompassed in Harry, and she loves it.

They both pull away slowly, recovering from their kiss. Then they both giggle and place their foreheads together. 

“Thank you, Google.” Harry sighs, Louis can’t help but giggle at her, “Selfie time?” Harry questions as she brings out her phone.

“Definitely.”

Harry brings up the camera and they both look at each other. Louis wraps her arms around Harry’s middle, Harry raises the arm not holding her phone and places it across Louis’ shoulders, pulling Louis in for another kiss, the camera shutter going off. 

Pulling away from Harry’s lips, Louis says, “What was that about ruining my eyeliner?”

Harry smirks, “It’s gonna have to be your place, I think Niall and Liam are having a girl’s night in.”

“Or Niall’s out trying to ruin other people’s love lives.” Louis grumbles.

“What?”

“Never mind,” Louis smiles, “Zayn can deal then.”

“Race you.” Harry breaks from their embrace and sprints towards her bike. Louis scoffs behind her then quickly tries to catch up, both reaching the bike at the same time.

Louis likes motorcycles.

-

Louis texted Zayn on the way back to the flat to ‘get the fuck out’, hopefully Zayn has done as she’s asked and didn’t decide to stay just to spite her. The bike pulls up to Louis’ building and the two quickly take their helmets off and run inside.

As soon as Louis unlocks the door to her flat, they practically fall in before Louis shuts the door with her back and is pressed up against it with hands on her hips. 

“Hi.” falls from Harry’s lips.

“Right back at you.” Louis smirks.

“Why are there SpongeBob panties hanging from your TV?”

“Don’t ask.” Louis wraps her arms around Harry’s neck and pulls her in. 

The kiss they exchange is just as perfect as the other ones. They stand kissing against the door until Louis swipes her tongue along Harry’s bottom lip and she willingly opens up for her. Their tongues meet in a sort of fluid dance and Harry whimpers. That’ll be the bonus track for her album then.

Harry lifts her boot up behind her and unzips it before taking it off and doing the same with the other foot. Louis looks down to toe her shoes off and sees that Harry’s second toe is longer than her big toe. She smiles then lifts her head to lock their lips back together again. Louis’ into it.

Louis moves her hands to Harry’s neck and pushes off of the door, keeping their lips connected, leading them towards her bedroom.

Once they enter, Louis kicks the door closed behind her and tugs her beanie off of her head. The back of Harry’s knees hit the end of the bed so she stops, turns, and pushes Louis down onto it before straddling her thighs. They resume kissing as Harry wraps her arms around Louis’ neck and Louis slightly lifts up Harry’s shirt so that she can feel the smooth skin on her waist.

Harry seems to have other ideas though because, as soon as Louis’ hands settle, she leans back and takes the shirt off completely, revealing an expanse of skin and a yellow bra with black polka-dots and lace.

“Cute bra,” Louis admits, “reminds me of a bumble bee.”

Harry giggles into Louis neck, “Bumble bees have stripes not spots, you idiot.”

“Same thing.” Louis mutters but doesn’t continue as Harry starts kissing up her neck and across her jaw.

Louis’ hands glide into Harry’s hair and Harry’s move into the side of Louis’ shirt to rest on the skin of her back. Harry starts to suck a bruise into Louis’ neck and she groans, loving the way Harry’s teeth graze her skin and how her tongue comes to calm the reddened skin.

Harry moves her head away and slides her hands out of Louis’ top, “Your turn.” She smirks and lifts Louis’ shirt over her head before leaning down to kiss along Louis’ collar bones.

Louis moves her hand underneath the clasp of Harry’s bra and after hearing Harry’s assent, she undoes it and pulls the straps over and off of Harry’s arms.

Wow. 

The thing is, Louis knew that Harry’s breasts were gorgeous, had known from the first moment she paid attention to her – she had called her boobalicious for Christ’s sake – but actually seeing them without layers of clothing has taken Louis’ breath away. Let’s just say that Louis is most definitely a boob sort of woman.

She lifts her hands up to cup them and sees Harry biting her lip. Louis can’t look away, so she does the only thing she can think of and leans down to mouth at one of Harry’s nipples. She swirls her tongue around the little bud and hears Harry groan above her. Louis lifts her hand to roll the other bud between her fingers and Harry pulls on her hair. 

Louis grazes her teeth along the nipple before she pulls away. She gives the same treatment to Harry's other nipple, because it's all about equality in Louis' household, then she flips them over so she’s lying between Harry’s legs and the two shuffle up the bed until Harry’s head hits the pillow. Louis kneels up and pulls her tube top bra over her head and chucks it to the floor before working on the button of her shorts, Harry working on her jeans’ button beneath her. 

Louis manages to undo her shorts (mentally thanking them for getting this gorgeous girl into her bed) and throws them to the floor to join the rest of her discarded clothes. She then crouches down to pull off Harry’s jeans, giving her milky thighs kisses as they are exposed, before throwing them off of the bed as well. Louis quickly dives down to go back to kissing Harry and rubs her thigh against Harry’s yellow and black underwear, already wet with her slick. Harry quickly does the same so that the two girls are trying to rub off on one another.

If they had been together, Louis would have let them come just like this, thighs rubbing on their clits through the fabric; she's getting hot all over thinking of how hot it would be. Since it’s their first time together though, Louis wants to treat Harry a little. So she stops their motions and moves down Harry’s body, dropping kisses along the way, hands holding onto the sides of Harry’s underwear. 

Louis mouths at her cunt over the fabric, looking up at Harry’s face to gauge her reaction to the slight roughness of her panties rubbing on her. 

“Lou, just – just take them off.” Harry pants, and who is Louis to disobey her? So she slides the fabric down her legs and is left with the sight of Harry exposed for her. She can’t believe she managed to get this lucky; Harry looks like a masterpiece ready and waiting for Louis. She needs a moment to soak it all in before this moment slips between her fingers.

“Lou.” Harry whines, and Louis remembers that she should probably be doing something around about now.

“Right, sorry, love.” Louis lowers herself back down so all she can see is Harry’s cunt, leaking and waiting for her. She places her hands on Harry’s thighs and licks a stripe up her slit. God, she tastes good.

Louis tongues at her clit and feels Harry’s thighs quivering either side of her head, hears her panting and her little whines and sighs of “Fuck” every now and then. She made Harry do that, Louis feels so powerful right now. 

Louis takes one of her hands from Harry’s thigh and brings it to her hole whilst still kissing and circling Harry’s clit with her tongue. She pushes in her index finger easily due to Harry’s slick and hears Harry’s slight intake of breath above her.

Louis thrusts her finger in and out of Harry's heat whilst tonguing at her clit. She loves hearing the noises Harry is making above her, her short quick breaths and her little groans. Louis could honestly die right here because she feels as if she has achieved everything she needed to in life. Then Harry’s whimpering and coming around Louis’ finger and on her tongue and now Louis can die even happier. Louis tries to lap up as much of it as she can whilst also trying to take in the sight of Harry coming above her with eyes closed and mouth open because, if she can’t film it to watch it later, she’s going to try to soak in as much of it as she can now. 

Once Harry finishes, she looks down at Louis and bites her lip. Louis can’t resist, she crawls up Harry’s body and kisses her roughly, allowing Harry to taste herself on her tongue. Harry’s hands glide down Louis’ back and grip her arse. Louis’ intake of breath seems to be permission for Harry to move her hand down, shift Louis’ underwear aside, and push one of her fingers inside. 

Louis sighs a “Fuck” herself and moves back onto it. Due to getting Harry off already, Louis doesn’t think she’ll even last a minute. Harry’s hot, okay?

True to her word, Louis comes about thirty seconds later and slumps down on top of Harry.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Louis exhales.

Harry giggles, “Right back at you.” she begins to rub at Louis’ back.

“Hmm, that feels nice. You wanna stay over?”

“If y-“

“Louis!” Comes a voice from elsewhere inside the flat, followed by a door slamming, “You better be done fucking because I’m back and I don’t need to know how you sound when you come!”

The two laugh at Zayn’s rashness, “You kinda have to stay now,” Louis states, “I’m going to need you to help me put lube in Zayn’s toothpaste tomorrow.”

“Gladly.” Harry smiles, leaning in for a kiss, which Louis happily gives, “By the way, what time is it?”

Louis looks to the clock on her bedside table, “Ten-fifteen, you aren’t hungry, are you?”

“No, you?”

“Well, I just ate you out so,” Harry scoffs at her, “no, not hungry.”

“You prick.” Harry giggles.

“Shall we sleep then?” Louis asks, already shimmying out of her underwear and pulling out the covers from underneath them.

“We shall.” Comes Harry’s reply and the two settle themselves with Louis’ head on Harry’s chest, one arm lying across her waist, one leg between hers and Harry’s arms holding onto Louis.

A few moments of silence occur before Harry speaks up, “Louis?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Do you work at Starbucks? Cause I like you a latte.”

Louis smiles and holds onto Harry a bit tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to ariadne_odair for letting me reference her fic [that good girl faith (and a tight little skirt)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4106197/chapters/9252964) . If you haven't read it, honestly go do it now, it allowed me to find one of my favourite authors and it might help you find one of yours!
> 
> Also, thank you to you for reading :) feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you thought.


End file.
